


The Story About The Stache

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Katara struggles with an obsession about Haru's stache - which remained latent until taunting and prodding by a (deflecting) Toph reawakens it.
Series: A500 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Kudos: 1





	The Story About The Stache

Originally Published February 6, 2011

* * *

"You deny it?" Toph continued, biting into a nut.

Katara glared - face knotted, annoyed. "I don't have a thing for Haru!"

She smirked, flipping another leechee - MoMo burst out ofher cloak and caught it.

"Right. And you don't have feelings for Zuko and Jet."

Katara launched into that child.

"Ain't no difference, love and hate, let's not get sidetracked. Zuko and Jet I understand." She reclined against the wall. "Haru? Haru. Haru!" MoMo crawled below her shirt, jostling and cozying, poking his head above her collar. "Unless you just don't care - OMG - boy crazy Katara!"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Katara stormed out of the atrium.

 _I don't have a thing for Haru!_ She stomped through a corridor where Aang and company gazed toward sunset. _I can't have a thing for Haru._ They avoided the blizzard as it dredged deeper and deeper into the temple. _Why would I have a thing for Haru? A thing for Haru...._ She stopped; amid the shadow and darkness a crisp trickle of water splashed her face. _Where does Toph get off projecting like that? Besides - the stache does not count. It's just that...._ She wiped her face with that water, aware of a scent. An aura. Like incense mixed with ... beach? Well - nuns _and monks_ apparently were into fragrance. _Gods - that stache! Where did it come? What did it mean?_

Katara followed that scent into levels known only to the initiates of a long extinguished race.

Confounded by the mystery of the stache, she wondered. What it felt like? _Oh, Haru, to be fondling that stache while you're trapped, yes, helpless ... and can't do a damn thing about it! Well - I'm sure you won't mind ... yeah._

A voice echoed out of a doorway. Startled, Katara stopped. "Haru?" As if it could be. Why, Katara and Haru, alone, together, with that stache? Alone together where nobody could have found them? Alone together with enough time, perhaps, to explore that stache? Impossible - she must have imagined it.Everything. Clearly, it was a Harustache of the mind!

That voice - returned - and it was Haru!

At length voice became words, became conversations. Yet - who could be with Haru at that time and space? Fevered with thoughts of molesting that stache, Katara did not care. Rather, she peeked into the chamber thinking: _I'm going to find out what you're made of!_

The scene was framed by candlelight - Haru sitting in front of a mirror, Katara fleeing with a scream.

It was a nightmare that exploded into the world of flesh and blood. So vivid. So real. Gods, it was worse than what happened with Toph and MoMo! Haru, fondling the length of the stache. The stache, twitching at the attention gotten of the boy. And then came the climax of that depravity - while the boy cooed like a girl in the arms of a lover, the stache itself spoke!

"Stroke me, again, Haru. Tell me how ... dashing ... I am!"


End file.
